<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The chaos of having roommates by Soulrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803060">The chaos of having roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose'>Soulrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:16:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo, odin and niles are roommates, this is a collection of short oneshots about the chaos that causes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo, Odin and Niles were roommates,  they got along well enough but when they did argue about things it was really petty things. Like pizza toppings ,which is a far too common arguement.</p><p>They were sitting in their preferred chairs , or beanbag in odin's case before niles had the idea of ordering pizza.<br/>"Great, more pizza arguments " leo muses. To this Niles plainly stated " well I'm getting a meat feast".<br/>Odin starts proudly yelling "I odin dark will get a seafood pizza!"<br/>Leo held his hand to his head "your the only person who eats seafood pizza and you never finish a whole pizza ,so we get decaying seafood pizza in the fridge for about a week. Choose something everyone else will eat"</p><p>"Says mr tomato pizza , how boring" Niles teases. <br/>"At least everyone eats tomato and cheese pizza, you never see that rotting in the fridge!"</p><p>In the end they got a pizza each and the seafood pizza did indeed decay in the fridge for about 2 weeks before niles decided the smell was now unbearable. Everytime they agree they won't argue about pizza next time but everytime they still do, it got to a point where Camilla had even gotten annoyed with them and she lived on the other side of the town.<br/>At least they never argue about pineapple on pizza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The troubles with wifi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wifi isnt great , it's even worse when a household of young adults want to use it at the same time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wifi in their apartment was awful to say the least and that's with only one person using it ,however leo, niles and odin all being young adults were pretty much raised with it, which means they all want to use it , at the same time. This leads to many arguments when the wifi is particularly bad.</p><p>Odin was playing a online videogame, leo just scrolling through social media, Niles was on a incognito tab. Odin's game was the first to suffer " how can I smite my opponents with my skill when all of you are making my internet unusable?!" Odin yells in his usual tone.<br/>"Dont blame me , social media doesnt use up much internet. If anyone is to be blamed its Niles." Leo said not even taking his eyes away from his phone.<br/>"To think you are blaming me leo, tsk tsk. I'm just innocently on social media too." Niles smirked.<br/>"Right you are on social media, in a incognito tab, sure you are."leo snarked.</p><p>At that moment Odin's party kicked him out because he was lagging too much , "No! My presence has been banished! My roommates betray me again!" Odin melodramaticly screams.</p><p>"Be quiet the neighbors will hear you , I do not wish to explain your antics to the elderly couple ..again." leo scolds. " now if you don't mind I need to use the tv , a end boss has been bothering me to no end" leo concludes.<br/>" You mean the game with the totally covered up female characters?" Niles says poking his way in to the conversation.<br/>"Yes niles..that one" leo states finishing the conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Elise comes to visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo's little sister comes to visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes they had guests , not often but it happened. How well behaved Niles is depends on who is visiting, if it's someone like Camilla then he gets even worse but with someone like Elise even he behaves. <br/>It was a Saturday when Elise came to visit her older brother , Leo trusted Niles to actually be normal but Odin will always be Odin regardless of who visits. <br/>" big brother! I brought sweets" Elise beams happily when the door opens only to find out it was Odin who opened the door.<br/>" Odin dark is not your brother! I am a light of justice but I am not him!"<br/>Elise just laughed  " your so silly, where's my brother?" <br/>Odin responds " He is in the kitchen cooking up fate!"<br/>Elise happily smiled "ok!" And skipped into the kitchen " big brother!"</p><p>"Hello Elise, Odin wasnt being too odd was he?" Leo cheerfully responds.<br/>"Nope, I think hes funny." Elise laughs followed by leo doing a small laugh.<br/>The two siblings interacted for the rest of the afternoon, talking about how Elise met a girl called Sakura at school and other mostly pointless but cheerful topics. </p><p>Niles came home from work later in the afternoon , was mostly well behaved other than the fact he called leo "leokins" which resulted in Elise jokingly making fun of leo for a solid month.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>